


Haunted

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lara meets Elise, she thinks she's finally found someone capable of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Search

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56550) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58998) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58872) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.
> 
> *Additional warning: This backstory contains darker themes than most of the other works in this series.

Lara gazed over the bar, a tall glass already half empty in her hand. It was a typical night, and though she hadn't been a regular for long, she felt she knew the usual crowd well enough. She took her drink and twisted around on the bar stool, resting her elbow on the mahogany.

She was aware of the many sets of eyes cast her way, Lara was not blind to her own beauty and was accustomed to the attention. She stood taller than most women, and this was only accentuated by her arrogant nature and strikingly defined features. She cast her gaze around, and her eyes met for a moment with Elise, causing a shiver to run down her back.

Elise caught the younger woman's stare and didn't look away. It could be easy to get lost in those dark eyes, but she was no stranger to meeting alluring women in bars, especially this one. Elise had her own beauty, though less sharp and brooding than Lara, she was elegant and seemingly untouchable, with strong features that displayed a almost ageless countenance. By her reputation and confidence, she generally had her choice of companions in the establishment. Lara had not gone unnoticed by her, but the woman had an edge to her that had made Elise pause, wondering what was behind her eerily calm exterior.

She held her attention on Lara for a long moment and then turned, relaxed but not dismissive, to the two young women already kneeling at her feet. The brunette brushed her fingers over the fairer one's blond hair, silently taking note of the other's impatient shifting. The latter would spend the better part of the night paying for it, but Elise was content to let her make her own mistakes for the moment.

Lara impulsively bristled as Elise looked away from her without a seeming second thought. She had been watching the older woman for a few nights, noting how strong she was. Lara had watched from the shadows as Elise had patiently and deliberately brought several women to their breaking point. There had been more than one who had come undone and ran, and Lara watched them go incredulously. It was these moments that made Lara notice, take interest, anticipate succeeding where the others had broken.

Lara brushed a lock of her raven hair away from her face pensively as she tried not to stare at Elise as she silently tugged the blond girl to her and began to unbutton her shirt, still ignoring the brunette still trying to stay impassive on the floor. Lara crossed her legs, having made up her min. She had come here weeks ago seeking something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and had yet to find someone who could show it to her. Whatever it was she was sure it wasn't easy, she had too much to forget.

Elise was still stroking the blond girl when a waiter approached with a drink and placed it in front of her. He nodded at the black haired woman at the bar. Elise glanced over, almost in disbelief at the presumptuous young woman.

The older woman stiffened slightly and closed her fingers on the blond's hair, pushing her back to her position next to the brunette. The Elise stood elegantly, her eyes not leaving Lara, knowing she was causing the rise of color in those almost pale cheeks. She knew the girl was new, and she hadn't seen her participate openly yet in any of the activities or displays at the bar.

If slightly flattering, Elise knew she couldn't let the gesture go uncorrected. She had not taken any other than a controlling role since....Elise mentally paused, pushing away the unpleasant memories...since Therese had shown her how adeptly one could be broken by incorrect assumptions. Lara was haughty, but obviously lacking in any sense of decorum. No one in the establishment would be so forward as to expect her to be the type one sends a drink to like a common patron, a prospect.

Elise strode over to the brooding younger woman and set the drink on the bar, stating succinctly, "I don't switch, not even for you." She faced the younger woman fully, slipping a finger under her chin and holding her gaze, searching her dark eyes for intent. Elise opened her mouth to conclude her statement, to inform her of her breach of etiquette but closed it again when Lara broke in and answered her levelly, "I didn't expect you to."

Elise was silent for a moment, not releasing Lara and hiding her slight amusement. She pondered how beautiful the slender woman would look at her feet, and then decided she needed to see it for real. Lara was more than a little in need of a lesson, that at least was apparent. Elise knew everyone had their reason for coming here, and some were only able to admit it after being pushed to the edge.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to sit alone at the bar all night," Elise gestured casually at the two young women still kneeling where she had left them. "They didn't either." She stepped back and turned away from Lara.

Elise could already tell that the young woman would have to war with herself to be so humble as to merely join the others on the floor, to get in line, and made it the first test. The older woman crossed the room, pausing briefly before she sat to slap the head of the fidgeting brunette for looking up as she passed her. The girl whimpered, but was ignored for the moment.

Elise casually crossed her legs and took a sip of her drink, noting out of the corner of her eye that Lara had moved from the bar and was crossing the room, trying to ignore the glances of the crowd. The raven-haired young woman stopped in front of Elise, asking for direction, challenging her to take the next step.

"Well?" Elise wasn't about to offer the comfort of asking Lara if she cared to join them, the young woman had made that clear enough already. She held the girl's arrogant stare for a moment and then nodded, expecting her to join Sasha and Vivian if she wanted to stay.

Lara recognized the silent command and sank to her knees between Elise's companions, settling almost proudly, ridged shoulders stretching several inches higher than the other women in front of Elise.

Elise pondered the women at her feet. Lara stood out, rigid and almost disdainful of her companions, while Vivian, head most likely still stinging, tried not to sneak glances at her and Sasha simply waited as patiently and sweetly as she had been before.

Still, Lara drew the eye with her quiet beauty, but Elise didn't linger too long on any of them. She finished her drink slowly, savoring it and taking in the room. It wasn't as polished, as beautiful as others, but it was respectable, it suited her needs. After a moment, she dangled her empty glass nonchalantly before the women, giving them a chance to quietly compete for the privilege of having it refilled.

Immediately, Lara saw the blond next to her stir to take the glass and moved more quickly, fixing the other girl with a venomous stare. She took the cup from Elise's fingers and stood smoothly, going to the bar without a further hesitation.

Sasha was unimpressed, and didn't bother to glare back at Lara. The new woman clearly didn't have any idea what she was doing and it wasn't her place to teach her manners. She leaned against Elise's leg and decided that ignoring Lara would be far less annoying.

It was rare that Elise had her attention so divided, and she had to admit that Lara was already starting to take more than her fair share. She watched the exchange, half expecting the outcome, a hand going to stroke Sasha's hair as Lara crossed the room. The tall woman had grace enough, but Elise decided that a small punishment was in order when she returned. All three of the women needed to truly be on equal footing.

Lara returned a moment later and knelt back down, placing the glass in front of Elise. She glanced at Sasha dismissively, already having decided the girl wasn't worth her attention. The blond was weak, just wanting the attention. If Lara had wanted to be comforted and amused all night she would have just gone and sought out a regular date, and she definitely wouldn't have had to kneel on a questionably dirty floor to get it.

Vivian for her part just shifted, unsure what exactly was going on and why Elise had brought a third person into it. It was hard enough to compete with Sasha, who seemed to be absolutely perfect in every way. But she tried not to look too disgruntled. And Elise wasn't even really looking at her anyway.

Elise was fingering her drink, looking severe. "Undress," she said. The command was clearly meant for Lara, and Elise was expecting to see a flicker of embarrassment at having to disrobe so publicly.

Lara paused, she had not been asked to do something so bluntly before. The few other women she had toyed with had treated her too carefully for her liking, too taken with her from the start. She felt a slight shiver run through her as she stood and began to remove her clothes as gracefully as she found possible under the circumstances. Not knowing what to do with her clothes, she dropped them to the floor near Vivian. When she finished, Lara waited, still on her feet for Elise's appraisal.

Elise did not stand and circle Lara as she might have done; there was something about the way the woman was soaking up the attention. She was as calm as if she had been doing this for years even though there were subtle, telling signs of awkwardness in her movements. But there was no bright flush of embarrassment on her cheeks, which intrigued Elise, leaving her slightly confounded.

There was something there, something behind those dark eyes, and Elise felt herself being drawn in. She considered the younger woman a moment longer, there was a hint of the exotic in her appearance, Greece? Further east? Something else entirely? It was hard to say, and Elise knew better than to ask, to show that much interest just yet.

As intrigued as she was, Elise knew not to call to much attention to Lara; even Sasha was beginning to shift under her feet. "Vivian is not there to fold your clothing," Elise said flatly; it was, however, more for Vivian, who seemed unsure.

Lara didn't let herself be put off by Elise's seeming lack of interest in her display. She simply folded back to her knees and took each piece of clothing from in front of the kneeling brunette and folded it, taking a moment to glance dismissively at Vivian, then turned her gaze on Elise levelly for an instant.

Though she had little formal knowledge, she knew she was playing the game, which is how she thought of it: a game. It would be so to her if and until Elise had the courage to make it more, as she hoped she would. Under the arrogance, the confidence, Lara had a need for this structure and purpose and she slowly lowered her eyes to the floor, hoping she had imparted that to the older woman.

Vivian withered a bit under the glance. She had been doing this for over a year, but she still lacked the self confidence and restraint to stand up to a woman with as much natural talent as Lara. And it was precisely that natural talent that Elise recognized in Lara's readiness. Sasha recognized it too and tried to push down the building sense of a threat; she would be the best she could be, and she hoped Elise would see that dedication. But Sasha rarely needed punishment, and she took them without relish. In Lara, Elise saw the potential for that raw enjoyment, and she felt a thrill in her chest. It was as if she was about to begin playing with fire, and even though she was confident that she could contain it, there was still that element of danger. "i think it's time to retire," she said, rising to her feet.

Lara didn't nod, didn't look up, she didn't feel it was necessary. The dark haired woman knew she had piqued Elise's interest and felt her pride rise, finally anticipating a proper challenge. She waited for Elise to rise so she could follow, it didn't matter where she was taken as long as the distraction would be enough to allow her release from her thoughts, if only for a night. As for the other women on the floor, Lara cared little if they were there or not, she knew Elise would be focused on her tonight, she would make sure of it.

Elise led them to her room, navigating the too dark corridors with an almost lonely sense of familiarity. The room was not a spacious suite, but it had a clean simplicity that spoke of Elise's prolonged presence. She watched each woman as they filed in. Lara stood the tallest, but Elise had a way of making herself seem taller than she was in reality. And Sasha seemed determined--a quality that Elise admired. She knew Sasha would immediately move to undress her, so she simply waited, again setting a small competition. It was the way in which she had been taught.

Lara looked around her, filing away in her mind the few details that seemed personal to Elise. She had an instinctive way of reading people by their small attributes and found that it was an asset in nearly every walk of life, to know what made someone act almost before they did. Not yet knowing what was expected of her she stood quietly with her hands behind her back, imposing in her calm demeanor.

Sasha however knew what would come next and moved immediately to Elise and started undressing her. Her movements were quick and practiced and it only took a moment for her to have Elise naked and her clothing folded and put away.

Elise merely nodded to indicate that she was pleased with Sasha's performance. There was fluidity to her movements that was calming. But Elise kept her eyes on Lara, knowing that she was watching more than just the display. Behind that dark calm, she could see that Lara was methodically collecting thoughts. "I think you deserve a reward for your patience thus far, Sasha." She looked pointedly to Lara, indicating that she would be the one to give it. There was an order, even if it had only been made in the circumstances of the night, but Elise wanted to see how Lara would adjust to the ways in which the enforced it.

Lara looked at Elise and coolly raised an eyebrow. She didn't mind going through the act if it was what Elise wanted, though Sasha didn't interest her in the least. She waited for an order.

At that, Elise fought not to return the gesture. She had given floggings for acts just as brazen, though more complex. But she wasn't ready to impose such a punishment on Lara just yet. Sasha would get the reward she deserved, and Elise would get a chance to simply observe Lara a bit more. "On your knees," she commanded of Lara, nodding towards Sasha, who was already bracing herself against the bed.

Sasha waited patiently for Lara to obey Elise, a slight smirk on her lips, just subtle enough that Elise would allow it. She tilted her hips forward in invitation and watched Lara crawl.

Lara nodded and silently moved over in front of Sasha, elegantly assuming the dictated position. She didn't acknowledge the blond's expression, or really her at all, choosing instead to glance at Elise again. She then turned back and began to lick Sasha methodically, not showing any hint that she was reluctant, Lara didn't want any of her companions to see her hesitate.

Elise sat on the bed, making it clear that she was taking her pleasure from watching Lara rather than from watching Sasha. There was something haughty and cold in Lara's willingness to obey, something that could be dangerous under the hands of the wrong mistress. But Elise was already planning a punishment for the dark haired woman's continued arrogance.

Sasha fully enjoyed Lara's attentions, but it annoyed her that Elise was ignoring her. That wasn't at all what she was there for and if it continued, she would have to find someone else to spend the rest of the night with.

Lara continued, and when she felt the blond's attention drift to Elise, she acted on instinct and moved her fingers to the girl's ankles, digging her nails into her skin. When the girl stiffened she licked her faster, making her choose where to focus. Lara hadn't considered if Elise would approve, in her mind she had only increased Sasha's reward.

Elise pursed her lips, but she let the action go unreprimanded, as she decided she would any that were not too far out of line before Sasha came. But the instinct she first recognized in Lara was showing itself again, and she had to wonder why the woman was willing to go to such lengths to simply be on her knees. It certainly wasn't to learn, and if it was simply because Lara craved attention, Elise would break her of that. Though, she knew there must be more.

Sasha came quietly, her hands in Lara's hair, pulling it. Once she pulled herself together, she looked to Elise, ignoring the woman at her feet.

Lara sat back and released Sasha's ankles, calmly noting the marks still lingering on her skin. She brought her hands nonchalantly behind her back again and waited.

"Very good, Sasha," Elise said before kissing her with quiet force. She slid off of the bed and walked around to face Lara. "You think quite a bit of yourself." Her voice was cold even though her eyes were lit with eagerness at what she would next do. "And yet I'll wager you haven't had half of Sasha's training." Elise lifted Lara's chin so she could look down into those eyes. "Stand and brace yourself against the bedpost."

Sasha was placated by the kiss and curled up on the bed to watch the punishment, hoping that it would be good. Vivian was still on the floor, content with being forgotten about.

Lara stood and did as she was told. She had little experience with real punishment, and less with someone who had the strength to stand up to her. The raven-haired woman didn't lean to brace, instead placing her hands along the bedpost, only lightly wrapping her slender fingers around it. She was ready to take whatever Elise was willing to give, and anticipated, needed it.

Elise pursed her lips as she watched, but something kept her from correcting Lara. If this was her first time, she would learn and learn quickly, for Elise spared no one when it came to handing out punishments. She retrieved the flogger herself, making sure that Lara could see her every move until she rounded her. The long, lean muscles in the dark haired woman's back were breathtaking, and they would be even more so the first time she tensed. Elise's face was impassive as she landed the first blow to the middle of Lara's back, fully expecting to finally see a break in the woman's calm.

Lara had seen Elise punish other girls in public, which was partly why she had sent her the drink in the first place. Elise was strict and methodical, and her girls cried. They cried and begged, out of both the severity of Elise's punishment and their desire to please. Lara didn't startle at the pain, having sought it and already mentally prepared. After a few more blows she let out a breath, more of relief than of surrender.

At the count of twenty, Elise stopped, knowing well that Lara could take more. She had whipped and flogged both women and men who had been quiet, who had absorbed each blow with only their rigid muscles as complaint. But they had all broken in the end, whether with silent tears or a forced cry. Lara, she now knew, would not be so easy. She stepped back and cocked her head. "Sasha, Vivian, thank you both. You may go."

Vivian was happy to be leaving, her earlier misbehavior would go unpunished. Sasha only pursed her lips before she followed Vivian out. She wasn't happy about being dismissed, but she would find someone else to pay attention to her.

Lara stayed where she had been put, well aware that her back was already red and striped from Elise's work. During the punishment her mind had finally been quiet, but now with the movement in the room and the temporary reprieve she came back to herself and felt a rising anger. The sting in her skin wasn't enough, and it surprised her slightly. She had hoped that Elise would offer a fix, a push past her walls, but was finding it wasn't so easy.

Elise turned her attention back to Lara's back, admiring it before running one of her nails down the stripes. The touch was light but deliberate enough to cause pain. As if seized by some sudden desire to posses and unravel Lara, Elise gripped the woman's hip firmly before pressing her fingers inside of her. She was warm, wet but not as wet as Elise had expected. "If I'm going to see you again tomorrow night, it had better not be over a drink," she said in a husky growl.

Lara had been focusing on Elise's nail and stiffened for an instant when the other woman pressed into her. She let out a small breath and didn't move against her, didn't' show any hint of pleasure though she could feel her body respond involuntarily. Lara just nodded coolly at the invitation, "Yes. Thank you."

"Good." Elise wanted to commit, to lay even more of a claim than that, but it was too early to tell. She felt her own ego prickle at just how calm Lara remained, but she knew if they continued, she could push her past that. There had been others, almost countless and some now faceless in her memory, but few had excited in Elise this kind of twofold desire. She began to thrust, laying claim with her actions, imparting to Lara that she wanted to be the only one the dark haired woman served.

Lara closed her eyes and tried to just feel, to take the possessiveness and commit it to memory. Her breath came a little faster and she itched to move her hands, to dig her nails into her own palms, sharpen the moment. Elise had been strong enough to offer her a few moments of peace and as if to reward that Lara started to let go and pressed back into her hand slightly.

Elise smirked at the subtle movement. It was enough, a sign that made her want to continue. she released Lara's hip and wrapped her arm around, pinching one of the woman's nipples between her fingers as she continued to thrust. Her arms were strong around the slender woman, and despite her own growing need, each of her movements was controlled.

Lara let out a sigh and pressed back again, finally moaning when her back rubbed against Elise, the pain in her skin and the stronger pull on her breast enough to send while streaks of focus across her mind behind her closed eyes. She kept her eyes shut and came quietly, the only tell being a wave of tension, and a slight catch in her breath.

Satisfied with that, Elise withdrew her hands. If they continued, she hoped to see more of a release, to press Lara to the point where she let go almost disastrously. The thoughts, images made her dizzy with pleasure, and she wanted her own release to be almost immediate. Tugging Lara along by grabbing the back of her neck, Elise crawled onto the bed, making it clear what she wanted when she lay back and spread her legs.

Lara felt a pleasant shiver as Elise forced her down. She moved to give Elise her release but paused, catching the older woman's eyes, leaving her waiting for a moment. Lara knew it was out of line, but as much as Elise was testing her that night, the dark haired woman had a test or two of her own.

Elise narrowed her eyes and was quick to twist one of her hands in Lara's hair, wrapping the dark locks until a different girl might have cried out. She hated being kept waiting even more than she hated bad form, and it was in that, that she shoved Lara's head down with quiet force.

Lara closed her eyes, stomach quickening at the swiftness of Elise's correction to her defiance. Her mind settled again, and she licked Elise intently, now honestly wanting to please her.

The immediate response and the breadth of its sincerity made Elise moan and arch up, though she firmly held Lara in place. She had rarely seen something come so naturally from someone. Just the thought of training Lara, of sharpening those instincts pushed her closer.

Lara continued, more and more surely. She brought her hands up behind her back and clasped them where Elise could see her posturing. She moved faster, wanting to hear Elise again.

Soon enough Elise's breath caught and came again with a loader moan. Lara was beautiful, self assured, and she was the most arrogant girl at the start that Elise had ever come across. She would take care of that. She could train the dark haired beauty, make her into something so close to perfect, to rival anyone else in Paris's Scene. And at that, her body tensed, releasing slowly as she twisted and twisted Lara's hair.

Lara closed her eyes again and pulled against Elise's hands, listening to her breath slow. She didn't move, letting her have a moment. She was almost smug, knowing that Elise had already forgotten the other women she had been with that night.

"Tomorrow night." Elise pulled Lara up before releasing her hair and taking her chin between her fingers. A whipping would be in order, she knew, for such self satisfaction. And Elise knew that there would be more after that. "Is this what you want?" She knew it was, but Elise followed decorum.

Lara met her stare unabashedly, looking through her, "Yes. Or I wouldn't be here."  
Elise cocked her head only slightly at the answer, but she held Lara's stare. She wanted the woman to know that she was absolutely serious, that being there that night meant continuing to be there as long as the arrangement fit, until Elise thought she had done enough. "Don't be pert," she said finally, almost dismissively.

Lara didn't answer in words, but continued to look at Elise, letting her stare soften for a moment in reply. She waited, letting the moment linger. "What do you want with me tomorrow?" Lara had meant the question to simply ask when and where, but it came off with more edge and she didn't mind.

The edge caught Elise, even though she sensed the simpler nature of the question. Lara didn't need to know what Elise wanted of her, simply that she should be there. These little breaches in decorum might have gone unnoticed by anyone else, but Elise wouldn't let something like that pass. The next night was already forming in her mind. "Be here at eight. You may come to this room and undress, and then you may come find me."

Lara nodded, already anticipating in spite of herself. When Elise released her grip on her chin she slid back and off the bed. She didn't pause, didn't waiver, considering herself dismissed. The younger woman turned and dressed smoothly. She knew Elise was watching, and took her time, glancing back at her as she walked to the door.

Elise spent the rest of the night trying to distance herself a bit. She needed to clear her mind, to return to Lara the next night fresh, completely in control. But when that night came and Elise found herself enjoying a drink alone in the bar, she found that her thoughts continued to drift to the night before, to the possibilities and the realities. Each detail--from Lara's dark eyes to the haughty way she held herself--was sharp in relief against the last few months. And in remembering so acutely, Elise was already beginning to formulate Lara's punishment for her attitude.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara returns for a second night.

Lara arrived and did as had been requested. She went to Elise's room and shed her clothes, not bothering to pick them up. The raven haired woman hadn't decided if she had any real reason to worry about Elise's reactions yet, though she had been stronger than anyone she had been with yet. Up to that point the other women had been a series of disappointments, and she had walked out on many of them.

In truth, Lara had been beginning to wonder if she had the mental ability to truly play this role as intended. Something in Elise told her the older brunette was her best match, and the experience to come might answer some questions that had been echoing in her mind since….she didn't finish the thought and finished undressing. Setting her mind, Lara went back to the common room and sighted Elise lounging easily in a corner. Lara walked easily over to her, stopping a few feet away, "Enjoying your evening?"

Lara turned heads the moment she walked into the room, but Elise only gave her the most cursory of glances. The sheer ego, the absolutely self assuredness that Lara exuded could quickly become overwhelming, but Elise knew she could turn that into a different kind of self control. She could make Lara perfect, and the thought of it thrilled her. But when the dark haired woman spoke so brazenly out of turn, Elise knew that was the first thing she needed to work on. She indicated her displeasure only by raising her eyebrows. "Kneel."

Lara sunk to the ground, bringing her hands behind her back. She fed off the glances of the other patrons and didn't lean over, using her height even on her knees. The floor was cold and she pressed her knees into it, enjoying the sting of the pressure.

Elise curled her fingers into the woman's thick locks--a controlling gesture that she knew she would come to favor heavily with Lara. She knew that she was causing pain, but she wanted Lara's focus completely on her. She wanted her awareness away from the attention she was getting, and Elise would work her towards that for as long as it took. "Must I tell you," she began, firmly keeping Lara facing her, "not to speak out of turn?"

"I wasn't aware silence was required." Lara tugged back in mock-defiance. She was more than aware that she had been out of line, but wasn't ready to be a groveling sub just yet. She might be on her knees, but in her mind respect was earned, as was the right to give it.

 

"Now you are." Elise held firm, tightening her grip to show that she would not be trifled with. "You will not speak unless directly addressed, and if you disobey, I will not hesitate to punish you until you learn." Elise's eyes were like stone as she held Lara's gaze. The woman's will was strong, and Elise had no desire to break it. But that did not mean she would not have it bent to her own.

Lara nodded, letting out a quiet breath as her mind started to focus fully on Elise. The older woman was beautiful when she was provoked, the color just rising in her cheeks and Lara wanted to see more.

There. That was what Elise wanted. She had a feeling that Lara would keep pushing her, but she would push in return, she would have her way at the last. Elise sat back and gazed at Lara appraisingly. There was no admiration in her eyes, no silent awe. She simply looked as one looked at the prize hunting dog or the antique lamp one had just acquired.

After a moment, she called over a waiter, whispering something huskily into his ear. He scurried away and returned quickly to drop something into Elise waiting hands. She fingered a delicate chain at the ends of which were clamps. The light caught it, and she knew Lara would see, but she did not give her much time to think before reaching forward, tweaking the woman's nipples almost violently before she attached each end.

Lara's breath hissed slightly, but she made no other sound. She didn't shrink back or protest, instead looking back at Elise with a disturbingly grateful stare. The fine metal chain was cool where it touched her skin, and she felt goosebumps raise pleasantly. Her hands were still clasped behind her back, though she held them more lightly now, focusing instead on the growing ache in her chest.

"Go and get me a drink." Elise saw that spark and understood that Lara felt the pain as pleasure. Though she did not know the extent of the hold that might have on Lara. It would make punishing her easier, but it would also make small punishments almost useless. She knew when Lara rose, the chain would move, would tug and swing as she walked, and she could guess how the little stings of pleasure would be received. But that was hardly all Elise had in mind for the woman that night.

Lara rose and turned without a further glance, going to the bar and returning with Elise's drink. She didn't meet anyone else's stare, not out of embarrassment, but more of disinterest. The night had already began to have it's effect, and she was slightly surprised to find that she was starting to get wet as she sunk back to the floor in front of the older woman.

Elise sipped the drink, otherwise ignoring Lara, for the moment at least. She had attached the clamps a little to tightly, and she knew that would begin to take its toll soon enough. She wanted to see how Lara would react, to see how far her composure would extend with such a small annoyance or pleasure, according to her tastes. The drink was perfectly made, and Lara had not spilled a drop, but Elise barely tasted it. her mind was far ahead, looking to the whipping she would give Lara that night.

Lara looked levelly at the floor while Elise drank. Her pulse had begun to echo in her ears, and the voices of the other patrons were blending into a constant din in the air around her. Lara's chest was aching sharply now, but instead of shifting or asking for reprieve she slipped into her own mind and retrieved a memory of the last time she had been at peace. Slowly, the pain turned to enveloping focus, and as if she was simply turning the controls of her mind, and she sighed as relaxed again.

For all that she appeared to be taking in what was going on around her, Elise was watching Lara, keeping a sharp eye on the woman's most subtle reactions. She found herself surprised again by how calm seemed to settle on Lara as if she were a veteran of the Scene. The contradiction with her manners, her sometimes subtly forced movements fascinated Elise.

She had never come across anything quite like it. "I think," she began, sitting the drink down carefully, "your manners shouldn't go unpunished." She took the clamps off, fully intending to replace them later. "Go to the platform and wait." There was a semi lit platform at the head of the room; it held a whipping post and in shadow, a cross. But Elise had a different plan.

Lara raised an eyebrow at the comment on her manners. She was fully aware she was out of line, but so few other women had the courage to call her on it. She stood and did as she was told, kneeling elegantly and staring ahead, not yet feeling the need to lower her eyes.

There was a slight murmur as the attention of the room shifted, and the mood began to change when Elise followed. She did not need to request a whip; an attendant appeared from the darkness to present a set of cuffs and the whip--Elise's favorite, the one that hung in her room, its worn leather a testament to her skill as well as her fondness for the punishment.

She did not take it immediately, however, opting to circle Lara first. Firmly, she took the woman's chin, compelling her to rise, and with swift, self assured movements, she cuffed Lara's wrists together and attached them to a heavy chain that hung above the woman's head. It would be difficult to remain balanced, and it would be painful in the end. But Elise was sure it would be something Lara would not forget. Finally, she took the whip, unfurling it while standing in front of the dark haired woman. "Your safeword?"

Lara's body quickened with Elise's rough manner and she felt the corners of her lips twitch, almost curling into a grin of satisfaction. When Elise's question hit her she said the first thing that came to mind, "Myra." Immediately, the younger woman closed her mouth, her focused expression fading for a split-second before her guard went back up. The choice of word was instinctual, both because she would never forget it, and because having to say it again would be greater punishment than anything Elise would be prepared to give.

A name? A place? Elise did not dwell on what the particulars might have been. It was the smile, the delight that caught her, that made her want to know more. She had seen a light in Lara's dark eyes, but she wasn't sure it was the type of light she needed to see, she needed to encourage. Taking a moment, she tried to clear her head, pushing all thoughts but calm away as she stepped to Lara's back. With the first blow, she felt a sort of serenity, and she brought it down harder than she might have with someone else. She knew Lara could take it.

Whatever thoughts had been plaguing her mind, they were appeased with the first few strokes on her skin. Lara breathed into them, closing her eyes and feeling the fog clear from her mind. She didn't cry out, didn't struggle, but having been pushed back into memory had shifted her focus and she felt a slight sting of tears in her eyes. She welcomed it, letting them fall silently, feeling them fall on her bare feet, washing her pain and replacing it with calm.

Elise used the first strokes simply to warm herself up, to test Lara's readiness, her willingness. She could see that this was perhaps not her first time, could see a familiarity in the way the muscles tensed and released, in the almost eerie calm of the woman. "Count," she commanded in a low, cold voice that filled her own ears over the general rustling of the room. Each lash was loud, definitive, and Elise did not fail to see tears splattering the floor.

The command caused Lara to bite back her tears. She didn't bother to try and guess at how many blows had already landed and started fresh at 'one'. Her voice grew stronger with each number, and she forgot her earlier brush with weakness.

It pleased Elise to see how strong Lara was, despite the position, the natural sway of her body, despite the pain. She stopped at fifteen, though her body ached to deliver more, to push Lara to near distraction.

Elise was wet with controlled desire, with a rush of excitement she had not felt since...since another place, another time. She was wanting of this challenge, knowing that she could take Lara, that she was already progressing with her. There was something there, and she would find it, dig it out to make Lara ideal.   
Finally, when she lowered her arm, Elise stepped back to admire the swelling red streaks--the beginnings of a masterpiece, of a promise between them.

Lara breathed deeply when the punishment stopped, but resisted the urge to turn and look at Elise. She knew her back would be covered with angry red lines, and the thought sent a shiver through her stomach.

Elise unhooked Lara's wrists, only offering the barest minimum of support for the taller woman. She expected, after that performance, Lara to stand easily on her own two feet. And before she could have too much time to settle into the pain, Elise rounded her and attached the nipple clamps again. She wanted Lara to be tired, to be drained for all of the sensory input. She wanted to see her break down, if only slightly. "Back to my room," she commanded. "On your hands and knees."

Lara swayed for only a moment as she was freed, catching herself and standing taller. She didn't flinch away from the sting of the clamps, her mind pleasantly beyond reacting to the pressure. She only nodded, taking a breath before walking surely to Elise's room. That she wasn't meant to simply walk through the crowd didn't occur to the raven haired woman. The older woman hadn't said where she should wait and so she didn't think too hard and dropped to the ground just inside the door, deciding Elise could move her if she wanted.

Elise followed, hands on her hips, heels clicking with every step. She stood inside the door frame, looking at Lara's back, admiring her handiwork before straightening. The girl's lack of attention to both nuance and order were almost endearing, speaking to her need of correction and discipline. "I believe I told you to come here on your hands and knees." She ran her fingernails down Lara's spine, hoping to hear a cry, a whimper. She wouldn't have a pet who thought herself too good to crawl.

Instead of a whimper, Lara let out a stifled moan, eyes closing slightly as her back stung freshly under Elise's rough touch. The older woman's tone only further pressed Lara's mood, and she waited, seeing what Elise would do. She stared resolutely at the ground through strands of black hair and curled her fingers into the carpet.

"And how shall I punish you now? Mm?" Elise rounded her and stepped close. She took Lara's chin firmly, letting her nails dig lightly into the taller woman's skin as she lifted it. "Perhaps I'll make you crawl for the next week." She tweaked one of the clamped nipples hard and pressed the toe of her shoe firmly between Lara's legs, knowing the touch would more uncomfortable than erotic.

Lara finally let out a small whimper, of surprise rather than pain, and pressed down onto Lara's foot, increasing the pressure sharply. She focused, looking into Elise's eyes, showing no remorse for her actions, no pleading. "If you would like," she said, as if Elise had suggested she wear flats instead of heels.

Elise arched one of her finely sculpted eyebrows. She stepped back, withdrawing any touch, and after a moment of tense, purposeful silence, she tapped Lara's cheek. It was not a slap but the promise of one. "Get on the bed and lie on your back."

Lara pitched forward onto her elbows at Elise's sudden shift, but recovered quickly and stood to cross the room, not bothering to think if she should be crawling, she had the strength, but not the practice to follow direction well.

Shaking her head, Elise watched for a moment before going to a chest of drawers. She went to Lara's side, two sets of cuffs in her hands, and she went about the word of securing the woman's wrists together and to the bed and then her legs apart and the same.

Elise touched Lara without tenderness before stepping back to admire. She knew the textured comforter would be painful against the dark eyed woman's welts, but that was the beauty of the fabric. She took a crop from its hook on the wall and flicked it against the insides of Lara's thighs.

Lara watched Elise as she moved, trying to remain impassive. For the first time since she had been seeking this treatment she felt a moment of true discomfort rise in her as she was deprived of her movement almost completely. Still, it wasn't enough to hold back the memories, and Lara tugged repeatedly at the cuffs, feeling the slight play Elise had left in them, she whimpered, "tighter, please.." paying seemingly no attention to the crop or the burning in her skin.

"No," Elise replied quite quickly. She liked the ease with which Lara asked, and she wanted to show that she could just as easily deny. She flicked the crop higher up Lara's thigh before pressing the tress firmly between them.

Lara stiffened, back arching, and continued to pull against the bonds, breath rising in spite of herself. No one yet had had the courage, the strength to push her this far, and she closed her eyes, trying to find distraction. The dark haired woman breathed deeply, and hit a wall in her mind, body following suit and quieting. Her eyes opened again and fixed on Elise, determined not to ask again, waiting for the next challenge.

Carefully, Elise flicked the crop against the tender, exposed skin. The pain would be greater than the force of the blow, and Elise felt sure that Lara wouldn't be able to endure much more. She teased then, pressing the tress to Lara's clit.

Lara remained impassive but for her body's involuntary jolt at the pain, but finally lost some of her icy composure when Elise brushed the leather over her center, not prepared for, or seeking the pleasure. She shifted her hips as best she could, alternating between her mind trying to move away, and her body seeking the contact.

Elise kept her smile to herself, but she noticed even the small break, considering it a small victory. She flicked the crop again before abandoning it, this time pressing her fingers into Lara. "Hands and knees for the next week," she whispered, leaning forward to nip the other woman's ear.

Lara closed her eyes, warring with herself to resist the temptation to let go and press into the touch, purposefully pressing her already bruised skin against the rough fabric under her, breath ragged from both the sharp pain and Elise's touch. She nodded, eyes still closed, she didn't mind the extra challenge, not seeing it as humiliation....not undue humiliation anyway.

"Mm, and we'll see if any of this teaches you to mind your manners." Elise doubted it would solve the problem immediately, but there was a type of willingness in Lara. And she focused on that, held to it in hopes that it would lead to a kind of perfection in Lara. Elise pulled her hands away and quickly undid Lara's bonds. "Up, she commanded, taking the crop up again and flicking it across the back of Lara's already marked thighs as she got off of her back.

Lara's mind jolted back as Elise removed her fingers, quickly re-gaining her earlier composure. She moved quickly off the bed under the other woman's strict encouragement and stood, surprised to find her legs slightly weak from the evening's punishment.

Elise pressed Lara down to her knees and settled herself on the edge of the bed, opening her legs. It was quite clear what she wanted. Lara could take her punishments, and Elise enjoyed that. But she wanted to see as much eagerness in this. She held the crop firm, pressing it against Lara's side as a reminder.

Lara allowed Elise the concession of going quietly to her knees, but couldn't help pausing, again daring the other woman to give and ask to be pleasured. Lara considered herself very adept at the task, but liked to wait, to not allow herself the luxury of vicariously feeling Elise's pleasure so easily.

Without hesitation, Elise snapped the crop across Lara's back, knowing she risked breaking the welts, damaging the young woman's skin. It was a calculated risk, she told herself. And she took Lara's hair firmly, pulling the woman forward and daring her to hesitate again.

Lara barely jumped, growing calm despite the rough treatment. She quietly leaned forward between Elise's legs, unhurried, and began to lick her as she felt the crop mark raise, stretching the already swollen skin, and crossing the already busing stripes laid there earlier in the evening.

Elise sighed, and that combined with her wetness was the only outward sign of her pleasure. Lara was hard, cold; she could see how the woman might scare others away, but she could also see that there was room there, that there was potential for Lara to break and become more. The thought of it made her involuntarily lifter her hips into Lara's tongue. "Good," she said, twisting Lara's hair.

Lara noted Elise's mental lapse, her push, even slight as it was and could tell the older woman was on edge. The raven haired woman moved quickly but subtly, moving a hand to press her fingers into Elise without permission, though by the brunette's wetness, she knew it would be pleasurable. She moved them firmly in time with her tongue, not giving Elise the time to think.

Before she could think to use the crop again, to get out a sharp word or pull away, Elise felt herself began to come, her body tightening and releasing. She moaned softly before pulling away. "I'll punish you for that later," she said, finally finding her voice.

Lara held in her contentment, and didn't wait for further instruction, instead shifting up and kissing Elise fully before she had barely finished speaking, letting the brunette taste herself on her lips. She was already prepared for, wanting even, whatever the punishment would be but wanted to steal that moment before she lost the rare urge to take it.

Elise pursed her lips. The break in decorum was one she certainly could not let go, but she saw it as something, as possibly a sign that Lara was willing, that there would be room for the dark eyed beauty to grow, to break, to be remade. "You may sleep at the end of the bed if you choose to stay. If not, do not be late tomorrow night." Elise was tired, and she decided making Lara wait for the next punishment would be punishment enough for then.

Lara sank back to the floor for a moment, mind still working over the night. She paused, then crawled silently up and curled up at the foot of the bed, letting the cool air of the room waft the burning off her marked skin. "Thank you," she said in the most sincere tone she had used since meeting Elise, and closed her eyes, letting the constant throb in her abused body push her demons away as she drifted off, finally exhausted, to sleep.

The words were so unexpected that Elise paused. She fully expected Lara to disappear for the night, to be above sleeping at the foot of her bed. It was a pleasant surprise, and once she knew the woman's eyes were closed, Elise smiled. She slipped under the covers, content to have someone there again.


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise pushes, but Lara might prove more difficult to break than she thought.

Lara's chest gleamed with sweat from the exertion of the evening, but Elise had not been satisfied. She circled the younger woman now, lips pursed. The muscles of Lara's back rippled as she tensed; she made a breathtaking picture, hanging as she was by her bound wrists from a sturdy hook. It was a shame that they were not in public, but Elise wanted this to be between them. She had pushed, and Lara had taken it all with gratitude. But Elise wanted to see more than that from her. Finally, she stood in front of her again and extended her arm, holding out the crop she had been tapping against her leg as she walked. She teased Lara's nipples with it. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Lara opened her eyes, fixing them on the brunette in front of her, staring coolly, taking her time to answer. "What do you expect me to say? Her shoulders were screaming, and she knew she was well marked, but the stress on her body had not worked fully through her mind.

"Mm, not that," Elise replied, words clipped. She flicked Lara's nipples with the crop, wanting to see her whimper or cry out, to see her concede. "Tell me why you force yourself to bear so much," she said, stepping close to Lara, catching the scent of the woman's sweat, her perfume. It was dizzying.

The dark haired woman opened her mouth to speak, though not sure what exactly she would say. She paused, then carefully closed her mouth, lips forming a thin line as she locked any thoughts away and fell silent. Had she been able, she would have simply shrugged, instead she lowered her eyes and waited for the punishment she knew was sure to follow.

Elise narrowed her eyes as she flicked the crop against the raven haired woman's nipples, harder this time. But she refrained from giving more, from pushing that way. Instead, Elise crossed her arms. "That's not an answer, Lara," she said firmly, disappointment lacing her voice.

What little of Lara that wanted to be able to fall under Elise's control, to be able to give up her own autonomy and with it her worries, tried to break out and finally tell someone. However, the much stronger and darker part wasn't ready, wasn't pushed away so easily. Lara closed her eyes, leaning into the strain of the bonds, "I know....I'm sorry." It was the best concession she could get from her years of mental walls, and at the exertion she felt sweat begin to run down her spine.

"That does me little good." Elise flicked the crop between Lara's legs before withdrawing it. The touch would sting, perhaps just an itch to Lara. But Elise held firm in not giving more just yet. Whatever was there, she could push it out. She could...pushing the weight away from Lara, allowing her to completely embody perfection. "You broke decorum twice earlier--once by glaring and once by smirking--this is your punishment, Lara."

Lara did hate when she felt failure, she was better than that. When she made a misstep it was usually not unplanned, mentally seeking the consequences, forcing the older woman's hand. Now she groaned almost silently. Elise was refusing her a simple penance for her knowing mistakes, and the mental challenge was too much. Whippings, outright beatings she could take, absorbed almost, but being questioned on her motives was too much. The younger woman bit her lip, a small and rare sign of concentration, and fell silent, closing her eyes.

Elise turned her back to Lara so that she would not see her lower her eyes and lick her lips lightly. She circled her again and began to bring the crop down against the backs of her legs. It was there...so close. Elise could almost see it, almost taste Lara's desire to simply open herself, to allow whatever it was out, to disappear. And she wanted, she _needed_ to free the beauty of that. "Is that all then?" she asked, tone as sharp as it had been the first time they met.

Lara didn't answer, but moaned as the crop fell, breath quickening. The words she knew Elise wanted to hear got closer with each blow, and the nearer they got, the harder she clenched her teeth together against their utterance. However, no amount of pressing her eyes shut would stop the torrent of tears that began to stream down her alabaster skin. Somewhere in her consciousness, Lara registered Elise's growing loss of control, and filed it away as the crop fell again and again.

Finally, the brunette set her jaw and brought the crop up, between Lara's legs, wondering if she might find a sob to go with the tears. She drew in a sharp breath, but it was far from taken in pleasure. That, she knew would be a blow Lara would appreciate, as she had appreciated them once. But Lara wanted them for herself, for some sort of atonement, and Elise silently, subconsciously vowed to understand that. Elise had endured them lovingly, but she pushed those thoughts away as she lowered the young woman and unbound her wrists. She did not catch her as she fell the now mere inches to the floor.

Lara shuddered as Elise stopped, but otherwise maintained her silence. She lurched forward, legs unwilling to hold her with her arms freed, and sank to the floor, to her knees and then fully, cheek meeting the carpet as her stiff arms wouldn't move fast enough to catch her were Elise had chosen not to. She waited there, her silence only broken by muffled sobs and labored breathing. Still, she didn't look up, didn't speak.

_So close._ Elise thought she had been wrong to be too soft because this seemed a clear indication that she would have something soon out of Lara. Her instinct was to go to her, to look into her dark eyes and wipe her tears away. But Elise remained standing, stiff, pushing those instincts away. They would only serve to cool and harden Lara's exterior again. "Be here tomorrow at seven," she said before turning on her heel, turning her back on the young woman she desperately needed to save. She was nearly out of earshot when she registered a quiet but steady, "Yes Elise, thank you" from the other side of the room.


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Elise reach a breaking point.

Elise entered the room and Lara was waiting, already naked and waiting with her hands clasping the bedpost lightly. The woman's jet-black hair cascaded down in loose waives, covering what Elise knew would be a calm but focused expression on her almost painfully beautiful features. A supple leather whip was coiled where she knew the other woman had placed it for her, and Elise took it, readying herself.

Over the last months Elise found herself staying in with Lara more and more, though it was not out of comfort or familiarity. The nights of socializing at the bar and meeting others had waned as the tall raven-haired woman had demanded more, and steadily harsher punishments.

She would push Elise to see how she would react, and then accept the consequences with an almost infuriating quiet, thanking the older woman at the session's conclusion. Elise knew, could sense many times, that she had been near to learning why Lara needed her, needed this treatment. However she had not been able to break the final barriers down and it was haunting her. In truth, many things about Lara haunted Elise, her calm, her almost ethereal beauty, and especially how she could look at her with those deep eyes and not betray even an echo of her thoughts.

Elise took a steadying breath and one final step back. She didn't even ask anymore if Lara was ready, the other woman was always ready. The brunette pulled her hand back and swiftly laid the first stripes across Lara's perfect skin, not beginning easily, but with full force and wasn't even surprised when Lara did little more than take in a breath. It was almost maddening, and Elise continued with even more force, needing to see some kind of reaction. The black haired woman barely flinched, as if Elise was doing little more than spanking her lightly.

Elise continued, fighting her emotions; the ones she had been fighting ever since she met Lara, then expecting then to do little more than take the haughty woman down a few notches so she could find her way properly in this world. Now Elise herself was getting lost in a darker world of Lara's making, and laid the whip harder still across the younger woman' skin blindly, mind churning furiously.

After she counted 25, Elise came back to herself slightly and halted her movements. A few of the stripes had broken the skin and Lara's back was painted red, rivulets of blood slowly seeping from the lashes. Elise shuddered, she was always careful, and knew immediately that she had finally gone too far, if not for Lara then for herself.

The brunette paused, and then visibly flinched when Lara finally turned over her shoulder to stare at her, her eyes still dark, impassive. Seeing Elise's hesitation, Lara turned on her calmly but intently. It was the first obvious display of weakness from the older woman, and Lara knew they were finished with each other. Lara had finally taken all that Elise was able to give her, save one final thing. She stalked across the room to the older woman, ignoring the drops of blood falling freely from her bare skin, staining the carpet.

Elise watched Lara approach knowing she should correct her, should control the moment, but was unable to do so, rooted to the spot. Like a near mirage, the dark haired beauty reached Elise, standing only a few inches away, and silently moved for the whip. The brunette was still caught in her own sense of shock at finally seeing how far she had gone without realizing, and didn't react when she felt the younger woman part her fingers and take the leather. Like a frog in slowly warming water, Elise hadn't noticed where Lara had taken her until it was too late.

Swiftly but wordlessly, Lara grasped Elise by the hair and bent her over the edge of the bed, pressing her skirt up to her waist. Elise for the first time in years again felt powerless. The change was foreign and she couldn't find the strength to protest, even when the younger woman took her hands behind her back and bound them there with the supple leather lash that had just moments ago been cutting across Lara's skin.

Lara didn't give Elise time to regain her senses or prepare. She moved quickly to take up a strap-on that had gone discarded on the bedspread, and slipped it on. Elise tried to cry out, but found her voice still caught by her mind's disbelief when Lara pressed into her without pretext, thrusting firmly, deeply.

Lara was silent as she pushed, only her breath betrayed her exertion at the act, and she gripped Elise's hips, slender fingers wrapping around the older woman's sides to keep her from struggling or moving away. As her numbing surprise faded, Elise felt the tears that had started when she saw Lara's blood now pour onto the bed, soaking the fabric under her face. She moaned between waives of tears as she almost involuntarily felt herself being pressed toward her climax.

Lara caught sight of Elise's tears and pressed faster, listening for her breath. Finally the older woman stiffened, shuddering, and letting out a sob of release tinged with despair. When Elise quieted and lay still, sobs fading, Lara pulled back and took off the harness, letting it drop to the floor.

She calmly untied the older woman's wrists and placed the whip beside her on the bed almost reverently. Lara then raised her hands to her own neck and took off the collar Elise had fastened there earlier in the night, placing it alongside the whip just within the other woman's line of sight. "Thank you," Lara intoned softly, and turned for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory:
> 
> Elise/Therese: Education - http://archiveofourown.org/works/58998

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58872) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66350) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)




End file.
